In Caelum Fero
by Hitmonchu
Summary: old! A oneshot compilation centered around Roxas, Sora, and Cloud. Slash and het. :D Currently Akuroku HaynerRoxas RikuSora CloudAerith SoraRoxas RoxasNamine in that order. Ratings at beginning of chapter if necessary. discontinued.
1. Moth and Flame

In Caelum Fero

A couple of short stories centering on Roxas, Sora, and Cloud. In Caelum Fero means, in Latin, "raise to the skies." Other than that, I really can't guarantee my Latin grammar. I'm actually not taking it until next year, hahaha.

It's only slash for now, but I might write Roxas x Namine later on… definitely not Sora x Kairi, because (unfortunately) I don't like her at all… Namine did, somehow, become one of my favorite characters. Nyuu.

I don't usually do things like this, but I thought it best to consolidate these.

Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would probably be non-existent, dead, or a matchmaker-type with Selphie, and the rating would go WAY up for lots of slash luuuuuff. Okay, going now.

---

Moth and Flame  
Axel x Roxas  
PWP / Romance / **R **(**Mature**)

---

**love** (_n.)_

A deep, tender feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

Sexual passion.

Sexual intercourse.

A love affair.

An intense emotional attachment, as for a pet or treasured object.

A person who is the object of deep or intense affection or attraction; beloved. Often used as a term of endearment.

We cannot feel. We are not people. We are nobody.

--

Although they seemed to eternally dance around it, it was inevitable that they would be pulled together sometime, (Sway, allemande, allemande.) alone on the night train.

Empty, empty. Empty and nobody. Neither of them was supposed to feel, and yet, there was some sort of synthetic feeling between them. Ethereal, floating towards the sky and ineffably there, although not. But it just had to be.

_Hot hot hot sweat sweet wet wet wet red heat_

Axel was more like the fire he wielded than it was. Hot as an inferno, but with a passion more searing than it ever could be. Roxas was experiencing this firsthand, (this he thought with a split-second wry smile) crying out as his proverbial gossamer moth wings were drawn to and touched the flame.

Close. Enchanting. Don't go.

_Please Don't Stop Please Stop Stop Stop Don't Please Please Please Please_

Subterranean azure eyes that quenched his self, quartz on sapphire on emerald on ruby, bare skin pressed together needily. Hungrily. The scarlet-haired sub-being took his partner easily, lithe boy that he was, pushing deep into the smaller with a burning lust to end all lust.

Thin pale fingers, gliding across moist skin like dragonflies over a pond at night, celestial reflection mirror.

_Sticky lick trickle tickle steamy creamy stroking soaking_

He could feel Axel going down his throat. Salt-cream-passion-sweet-crimson-white-hot. Smile, breathe, watch, gaze. Lightning, stars, flashed behind his clenched-closed eyelids, gold and burgundy mingling together in unending darkness.

Twilight falling, all passengers aboard…

_Touch taste deep dark kiss beg slap fear thick_

Roxas' hair always looked like spun cinnamon sugar, sometimes smelled like it, was now drenched with hot sweat. The red-haired Organization member took a lock into his mouth experimentally. Not sweet, but silky. Smooth. He tugged on it lightly with his teeth, eliciting a tiny, indignant mewl from the smaller boy before drawing back and raining kisses onto the pale breastbone beneath his abdomen.

Soft, light. Cry out. Ah, don't stop, don't.

_Red, red, red, red, red, red, please harder faster wetter bastard You whore, you cannibal, more, you animal_

Deeper, deeper. Incoherent words flew from parted lips fleetingly, being cut off rhythmically with rough kisses and painfully gentle thrusts. Chaste touches, tense muscles. Breath hitched in throat, oh no, it doesn't hurt, don't stop. Fingers entwined, eyes meeting, close-open-close-open-gasp—touch me, yes…

_Fluid no fluid no contact yes no contact_

Blazes, meet ocean. Vague smile, vague words. Trust me, trust me. Feel, goddammit. Shut up and feel, yes, God. Faintly, lubrication between both desperately clinging un-organisms.

Shining. Ocean, metaphysic, calm, powerful.

_Fire fire fire burn, yes_

Passionate combustion, incinerating, rose to meet damp bodies. Steam, hot water, cold fire… Burn, burn, feel. Hot, pain, pleasure. Dance to the stars, to the night train, ride on the night train, night train to Hell…

_No latex, rubber, rubber, fire, latex, rubber, latex, bummer lover latex_

**You make me feel like I have a heart.**

Ah, supposed to be oblivion. Void, forget, don't forget, nothing, nothing.

_Take me, take me, I "love" you._

Love, love, love – pounded into the floor, the wall, whatever the hell Roxas was pinned against in a decidedly familiar cadence, like a pulse. He didn't care.

By God, he didn't.

His nails dug deeply into the smooth skin of the taller's back, hot and wet and soft. Inhale, exhale. Movement. But no matter how hard the brunette pressed into his chest, there would never be a heartbeat there. Never.

_It's over._

It wasn't supposed to exist, this feeling.


	2. Forget Me Nots

In Caelum Fero

A couple of short stories centering on Roxas, Sora, and Cloud. In Caelum Fero means, in Latin, "raise to the skies." Other than that, I really can't guarantee my Latin grammar. I'm actually not taking it until next year, hahaha.

It's only slash for now, but I might write Roxas x Namine later on… definitely not Sora x Kairi, because (unfortunately) I don't like her at all… Namine did, somehow, become one of my favorite characters. Nyuu. Compilation

I don't usually do things like this, but I thought it best to consolidate these.

Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would probably be non-existent, dead, or a matchmaker-type with Selphie, and the rating would go WAY up for lots of slash luuuuuff. Okay, going now.

---

Forget-Me-Nots

Hayner x Roxas

Fluff / Romance / **G** (**Work-Safe**)

---

Silence poured out of some god's golden chalice that day, mingling with the wafts of air and swaying grass on Sunset Hill. It was eternally sundown, or maybe sunup, there, but gave this sense of resignation and (maybe?) finality that gave bias to the previous theory and therefore became its namesake. The smoldering sphere threw splotches, shades of blood, onto the emerald and detailing each separate blade with an outline of bronze-crimson.

Ghosts of shadows long past flitted across the windblown ground, humming an unheard, eerie melody (whistling, almost) that danced with the evening zephyrs' sighs. Among wild blue flowers some fledgling bees still flew fleetingly, orange and green fireflies starting to awaken and float like spiritual envoys of an unknown deity. Two of something more whole sat stark still, relaxed and unthreatened, in the lone hill's grasp.

"Pence and Olette have gone back already, haven't they?"

"Yeah, maybe we should, too."

A brief pause, and then: "Eh, let's wait awhile."

Roxas brushed an auburn-brown lock of his hair back, shifting onto his stomach and looking past the edge of the hill. Some pebbles were dislodged in his movement and fell, tearing away from their loamy brown prisons and bouncing to the tracks below with a shattering clang of stone on metal. The sudden noise shook the air, then slowly faded away into aching stillness once more.

They both knew; their departed companions has left them alone together on purpose, after a week of no communication between the two due to some pointless argument that neither could even remember now. It was a problem. The whole school had made way for them as they passed in the halls (Olette could never keep anything a secret) and had started to gossip on the whole reason for their sudden break up.

Some (very crazy, in their opinion) girls had even gone so far as to take that statement seriously, and started some rumors about the two getting involved in a lover's spat or either of them cheating on the other with Olette and, in some strange cases, Pence. It was insanity, and it needed to stop.

"Did you hear the rumors? All of them?"

"I think so."

"Which was your weirdest?"

Hayner made a motion similar to that of his friend (ex-friend, hopefully not) and watched the train pass beneath him. A faint smile appeared on his lips in memory. "Geran thought that I had been abducted by aliens and you were scared of me because they had put something in me… then we fought. It spawned from that scar I got from the Struggle last week."

"Seifer's so vicious."

"I know."

Both laughed, in perfect unison.

Their hearts had bonded far and away on a previous date. It was the tie of an eternity; unbreakable, strong, and ever-leading back to the other. More so than with Pence or Olette, or than the other two's connection. They had seemed an unlikely pair, Pence and Olette, but (this both Hayner and Roxas knew for sure) the proverbial red string was tied around their fingers, always had been, and always would be.

Pence and Olette. Their names wouldn't even come without the other most of the time. However, some of the rumors (as per said) were dragging the two of them, somehow, into the argument, which led to the reconciliation abandonment.

"I'm not---"

"Neither am I."

Of course, that they also knew, since the beginning of their dispute. They even thought on the same wavelength. The attachment ran deeper than it seemed, and they couldn't escape it. It was like the two-headed giraffe in that children's story- one wanted to go one way, the other in an opposite direction, but they could never pull apart.

"What were we fighting about?"

"I don't know."

"Forget about it?"

"Yeah."

Smiles, sweet and sincere, laced with a faith that was more trusting than trust itself.

"So what do we do now? Don't want to bother the lovebirds."

Roxas twirled a pale index finger in the grass, stopping momentarily to pluck daintily a single sky-blue flower from the earth's clutches. He brought it to his face, stroking each petal in subconscious, deep thought. Hayner did nothing more than wait, and watch.

When graced with no answer but a goofy half-grin on his friend's face after a considerable amount of time, Hayner frowned. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"It's stupid. Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yeah."

The azure-eyed boy let out a soft breath, rolling onto his back, and looked up at the other. "Just wondering what would happen if I suddenly disappeared. Like those rocks from earlier. I can't even see them anymore." To emphasize his point, he peered back down and squinted.

"Disappeared? You've got to be kidding me."

Soundlessness, like a vacuum, further filled the space (as small as it was) between them. Roxas blinked, closed his eyes, nestled further into the soft jade bed that had been his for the past few hours, maybe. The sun had not gone down.

"See? I told you it was stupid."

Minutes passed, flew by like the bees from earlier. They had all returned to wherever they had come from; fireflies were now filling the air like a fat cloud of lanterns. Like a drop of water in a pond, Hayner spoke one word filled with so much meaning a philosopher would cry. "No."

"No what?"

"One, it's not stupid. Two, you wouldn't disappear, because I wouldn't let you."

"… thanks."

Something had changed in the air. It was thicker, heavier, quieter. The sound of silence had disappeared, ringing completely dissipated.

"If I did?" Roxas' voice was not more than a whisper now, regarding Hayner with his round, childish, sapphire-blue eyes. They were filled with worry, but at the same time, a sort of reassurance from being close to his friend.

"I wouldn't forget you… I…"

As if on cue, the wind puffed like an old man, rustling through the grass and flowers and unsettling each glowing or singing insect and who responded indignantly with buzzing squeaks.

_Kiss_.

Silent promises.

"I'd miss you."

The forget-me-not blew out of Roxas' hand, and settled on the train track upon the fallen stones.


	3. Falling

In Caelum Fero

A couple of short stories centering on Roxas, Sora, and Cloud. In Caelum Fero means, in Latin, "raise to the skies." Other than that, I really can't guarantee my Latin grammar. I'm actually not taking it until next year, hahaha.

It's only slash for now, but I might write Roxas x Namine later on… definitely not Sora x Kairi, because (unfortunately) I don't like her at all… Namine did, somehow, become one of my favorite characters. Nyuu. Compilation

I don't usually do things like this, but I thought it best to consolidate these.

Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would probably be non-existent, dead, or a matchmaker-type with Selphie, and the rating would go WAY up for lots of slash luuuuuff. Okay, going now.

Falling

Riku x Sora

Humor / Romance / **PG** (**Nasty Riku Cursing!**)

It was a typical day on the Destiny Islands. Mostly, anyway.

Spikes of noise from Tidus and Wakka sparring resonated from the main part of the beach at the island's lowest point, shining so brightly it was almost like a huge trove of pirate's bullion. Selphie was busy tugging Kairi everywhere, pausing every so often to stare, wide-eyed, at this flower or that insect.

Sora sat kicking his legs back and forth on the thick sole branch of the paopu tree, his hands cupping his face with his elbows on his knees. Close by (more than close) rested the silver-haired Riku, eyes closed in complete relaxation. Neither said a word, instead choosing to just stare out into the distance, where the marine met the aerial.

At one point either of them may have made an offhand comment; it was, if ever brought into being, swallowed up by the crash of salt water against the log wall that surrounded the secluded island's island which was sanctuary to the only paopu tree on the whole of Destiny.

In truth, Sora was impossibly bored. Everyone seemed occupied but Riku… which usually wasn't a problem at all (in fact, it was usually a good thing… it meant that Selphie and Kairi couldn't get at him to play with his hair.) But, today, Riku was… tired, Sora guessed. He didn't want to spar, he didn't want to talk, but just stood in his usual spot _staring_.

"Rikuuuuuuuuuuu. I'm bored." Hello, Captain Obvious.

"Hm."

How lackluster was that? Especially for the typically most-lustrous "wise, incredible Riku!"

_Amazing Riku, how sweet the sound…_ Wow, he really had nothing to do. And those lyrics fit horribly. Whatever.

Sora started humming, some melody he had heard Selphie sing (albeit badly) a few weeks before. His best friend didn't even seem to notice, or even react, except to push a loose silver lock behind his ear (which probably wasn't even triggered by Sora's musical endeavor.) He rocked his legs harder.

… and fell out of the tree. "Ow, geez!"

Riku didn't even seem to flinch, much less acknowledge his friend's plummet. Sora narrowed his eyes and wondered what would happen if he jumped off the far branch of the tree into the ocean with a rock on his back. Stupid Riku…

"Hey, Riku. Riku? Help me up… I think I hurt something. Ow."

"Huh?"

Nice response. Just beautiful. "I said, help me up. Weren't you paying attention?" The brunette gave his best pout/puppy dog eye combo and waited for it to take effect. It worked on _everyone_. Selphie sometimes would tickle him to death while complaining that he was cuter than her and Kairi put together. Which wasn't terribly flattering at the time… what kind of guy liked being called cute, anyway?

Unless it could work to his advantage.

Riku flipped his hair back and shook his head a little, snapping out of his reverie. How long had he been standing there? His legs hurt. Not that he was about to admit it.

"Of… of course I was." He extended a hand to Sora, who had proceeded to use his god-given looks to try and make Riku feel bad. And it was kind of working. He half-smiled. "Are you okay?"

"You _weren't_ listening, Riiiiiiiikuuuuu."

Damn. The intensity of his eyes was increasing. Riku sighed in acquiescence and closed his eyes as Sora took Riku's hand in his own, bony fingers entwining graceful digits with _intent_. As the silver-haired boy moved to pull his friend from the ground, the younger boy pulled back.

… now they were both covered in sand, Sora somehow managing to roll on top of Riku while straddling his lap. He giggled. "Sucker." Hands still joined, they proceeded to wrestle, and although Sora was on top, he was losing.

Riku smirked at this. He pushed Sora back down. "Who's the sucker now?"

"Awww, Riku. Let me win once in awhile."

"Not a chance." Said boy pinned the other down and lowered his head to the other's, gloating (literally) in his face.

_Squish_.

"Ah!"

What?

The older boy relinquished his hold on the brunette so the latter could sit up and find what had been (evidently) crushed in the fight. A limp golden skin, star shaped, was produced from the spiky-haired kid's pocket, juice creating a dark spot in the crimson fabric of his shorts. Sora's eyes went wide as he stared at the squashed fruit in his hands.

"Oh, no…"

"Shit. I'm sorry, Sora. I know how long it takes for those things to get ripe…"

"Yeah." Was all the shorter boy could say, quietly, gaping at his destroyed prize.

"Gods. Was that the one you promised to Kairi? Ah… damn! I'm so sorry."

Silence. A long one. Another wave crashed on the shore. Another cry rang out from Tidus as he was knocked off balance by one of Wakka's blitzballs.

"… Kairi? Did you say Kairi? I never…"

Riku was lost in thought again, his eyes glazed over. Sora facefaulted, poking one of the long haired's legs in absolute annoyance. He snorted, tripping over something and landing right next to Sora.

"Oh great Riku, clumsy pig of the Destiny Islands. Am I not worthy of your presence?" quipped Sora, grinning.

"What? I didn't snort!"

"You didn't even hear yourself!"

"I didn't snort!"

He cracked up wholly and fully at his friend's all-out denial, falling onto his back and smothering his snickers into his hands, deeply offending an already-peeved Riku, who immediately climbed back on top of the sniggering "brat," (more gingerly this time) and jabbing at his sides Selphie-style.

Both emerged red and panting from the assault, Sora still giggling with his newly acquired case of hiccups. Riku tried to get one more poke in, which Sora evaded by rolling onto his side.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me---" sang the brunette, still laughing.

And so, Riku complied.

It was a total impulse.

"Riku?"

"You asked for it."

And there was the smile he had unknowingly fallen for.


	4. Starflower

In Caelum Fero

A couple of short stories centering on Roxas, Sora, and Cloud. In Caelum Fero means, in Latin, "raise to the skies." Other than that, I really can't guarantee my Latin grammar. I'm actually not taking it until next year, hahaha.

It's only slash for now, but I might write Roxas x Namine later on… definitely not Sora x Kairi, because (unfortunately) I don't like her at all… Namine did, somehow, become one of my favorite characters. Nyuu.

I don't usually do things like this, but I thought it best to consolidate these.

Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would probably be non-existent, dead, or a matchmaker-type with Selphie, and the rating would go WAY up for lots of slash luuuuuff. Okay, going now.

Starflowers are little seven-petalled blossoms that apparently taste like honey... I don't really like this all that much, for my het fluff skills... or obvious lack thereof. 'rosi-chama says it's okay, so it's okay...

Starflower  
Cloud x Aerith  
Romance

On her birthday, Cloud always would buy a lavish bouquet of white flowers for Aerith. Roses, carnations, baby's breath… everything you could ever think of, in a ocean wave-like spray of pure ivory.

Yuffie and the rest thought it strange. After all, wasn't it perfectly obvious that Aerith's favorite color was pink? She dressed in it, decorated her furniture in it, even sometimes put red dye in her foods so they'd appear in that lovely, rosy hue.

But, in the bouquet there were always multitudes of starflowers. Aerith always tried to make her juices taste better with the sweet honey-flavored blossoms. She'd spend hours concocting drinks that she tried to push on Leon, who always cringed and made an excuse for not consuming it. Then she'd brandish it at Cloud, using his love for her (in the typical wily female fashion) persuaded him to drink it.

She never succeeded, and it was endearing. Even though it was a painful endearment.

Five birthdays had passed since they were together. Of course it was the perfect match- somber black and cheerful rose blending magically to soften the dark shade into a less brooding, lighter grey. She'd always had that effect on him; no doubt it was a factor in their becoming a couple.

Their fifth year, and they'd never kissed.

Cloud was worried.

However reticent he made himself out to be, the blonde man just _radiated_ his feelings.

He'd begun to think that their relationship was only platonic; after all, the two of them had gone on only two or three dates since the beginning, _maybe_, and the farthest they had gone was holding hands. Chastely. A perfect schoolgirl romance, but that wasn't what Cloud wanted. What they had didn't seem to show any passionate affection- they could as easily be siblings as lovers.

But, nevertheless, he purchased his usual white bouquet at the florist's that morning.

And she made her usual juice out of the starflowers. He'd brought more than usual this time, as they'd been nearly out of roses…

Leon had completely fled the scene this time, hiding (although he'd never admit it) in the bailey. Sora had dropped by to wish Aerith a happy birthday for once, Riku on his tail, and Cloud suspected the three were sparring. Yuffie had also mysteriously disappeared. It almost made him suspicious of the flavor.

With a smile, she offered him the glass, which he eyed warily. It had a faint sweet smell to it, but the liquid was opaque and dyed to her favorite color.

He lowered his lips to the rim, letting a small bit trickle into his mouth. He closed his eyes in expectance of the usual horrendously foul flavor to creep into his senses, but…

Aerith pushed the glass away and touched his mouth with hers gently.

"Happy birthday." was all he could manage…

Cloud's first kiss tasted of honey.


	5. Pale Reflection

In Caelum Fero

A couple of short stories centering on Roxas, Sora, and Cloud. In Caelum Fero means, in Latin, "raise to the skies." Other than that, I really can't guarantee my Latin grammar. I'm actually not taking it until next year, hahaha.

It's only slash for now, but I might write Roxas x Namine later on… definitely not Sora x Kairi, because (unfortunately) I don't like her at all… Namine did, somehow, become one of my favorite characters. Nyuu.

I don't usually do things like this, but I thought it best to consolidate these.

Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would probably be non-existent, dead, or a matchmaker-type with Selphie, and the rating would go WAY up for lots of slash luuuuuff. Okay, going now.

+  
Pale Reflection  
One-sided Sora/Roxas  
**PG-13**/Angst  
+

Sora talked to Roxas every night. They couldn't possibly converse face-to-face, being of one body, so truly, Sora dreamed of Roxas every night.

Dreamed. Somewhere in his otherworldly imaginary land, Roxas had his own being. And usually Sora didn't, watching detachedly instead, but when his treacherous mind decided to leave him alone for a little, he would get to speak with his other half.

Sometimes it was about Axel; Other times, Hayner, or Pence, or Olette, or any of his old Twilight Town friends. And Sora would begin to feel strangely possessive. In the beginning he only brushed it off as his childishness getting the best of him. In fact, he could faintly remember feeling that way about Riku, once… before Riku had gone off somewhere. And never came back.

Yeah, never came back. Some friend. Sora had conveyed this sentiment to Roxas once… he just smiled wryly and responded softly, so softly… "At least he said goodbye." The dream had ended that time, in grey fog.

The Keyblade master gasped, mortified, in the morning, reflecting on the biting urge to…

Sora shook it off. Hormonal youth, right? _Riku_, it wasn't going to be like him again.

_Because I drove him off. Didn't I?_

Because he brought that day when Riku stopped writing back and Kairi's eyes died and Selphie stopped laughing and Tidus cried and Wakka was silent. And it was denial for Sora. They said he was dead, they said they had his corpse, but he wasn't gone. He was just being a bastard, wasn't he? Making a new life for himself to forget his old, and Sora…

Roxas said nothing to this, wrapping a cadaverous arm around the other boy's shoulder, who leaned in closer with a barely noticeable sob, and closed his eyes to the tenebrous dream-wasteland, speaking volumes of comfort with a touch. And _that_ dream closed with pale white bubbles on a pitch-black background.

When the other Destiny islanders slowly forgot about it, they tried to foment the alacrity out of Sora again. Although the sun would always be shining, and the waves ever-churning, somehow that one piece of Sora had fallen out.

But that horrible, perfidious part of him kept telling him to forgive, forget, and pursue. Pursue what, he didn't know, but it involved Roxas and Sora's Riku-feelings.

In consciousness, Kairi had once asked Sora about he and Riku, pre-abandonment. Vaguely he would always wonder about this "love" because he surely could not be feeling it… Riku had come on to him, Sora had rejected him numerous times, Riku had left, and Sora felt hurt. It was a cause-and-effect _friendship_. Broken friendship.

And just because he had told some girl from the school to stop hanging over his best friend.

But, no, she could not dispel the feeling, and said Naminé thought so, too…

No way. No. Sora liked Riku a lot, but…

"So why haven't you recovered? Sora, I'll ask you seriously, one more time… It was love, wasn't it?"

It rang and reverberated through his mind, bouncing off the walls and breaking barriers that forced itself into his dreamworld, too. From these plainly audible shouts of memories Sora hid, unable to flee to Roxas that day because his body wasn't existent. And he couldn't wake up, but Roxas told him not to worry, and he felt better. Somewhat.

Sora woke up to a quick heartbeat and blush.

Trying to forget the other words, he questioned Kairi again.

"You're in love." She said simply.

"I _am not_."

"You are."

"I…"

_I'm in love with myself_. Thought Sora stupidly, smacking himself in the forehead. _Gods, I'm messed up._

_Roxas, have you ever… ever… _

Ever what?

_Ever been in love?_

_Yeah._

_With whom?_

A fleeting arrow of hope flew and lodged itself in his soul, wondering if, just maybe, maybe…? Roxas shared a heart with Sora, and he was in it.

_With…_

But Sora would never get into Roxas' heart, because although he dreamed of Roxas, Roxas dreamed of…


	6. One Thousand Words

In Caelum Fero

A couple of short stories centering on Roxas, Sora, and Cloud. In Caelum Fero means, in Latin, "raise to the skies." Other than that, I really can't guarantee my Latin grammar. I'm actually not taking it until next year, hahaha.

I don't usually do things like this, but I thought it best to consolidate these.

Of course, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would probably be non-existent, dead, or a matchmaker-type with Selphie, and the rating would go WAY up for lots of slash luuuuuff. Okay, going now.

One Thousand Words  
Roxas x Naminé  
Romance

Even Naminé got artist's block.

The Destiny Islands proved quite boring after awhile, and the blonde girl would eventually run out of ideas for her sketches. Despite its beautiful, shining beaches, and immaculate waters, and ultimate secluded artist's paradise cliché, it would engulf her hands… eventually, making her draw the same thing over and over.

It was times like these that Naminé would consult Roxas.

Strange- they could meet even when Kairi and Sora were not together. Which wasn't often other than the night tide, as the trio (said two and Riku) was nearly inseparable.

Nevertheless, she'd always quietly call him over and ask him what he thought was the most beautiful word at that split moment.

In truth, it was amazing how often Roxas' opinion changed. Not that Naminé was complaining- it gave much variance to her works, which in turn pleased her greatly.

Sometimes it was snow. Roxas would always go off into a long description afterwards, knowing Naminé's purpose clearly. With great depth he would depict in words the rolling hills covered in ivory, the falling white snowflakes like fairy dust glittering in the moonlight, or the red-gold of a fire's light emanating from a snow-spiderwebbed window.

Sometimes it was of his old home, Twilight Town… with its perpetual warm dimness of crimsons and oranges, falling gracefully upon neutral-colored buildings, or the top of the huge clock tower just before what was considered nightfall; when the sun was at its absolute lowest, still peeking out just above the horizon. He would illustrate the glistening aquamarine of their ice cream melting in sky blue down the stick, glinting ever-so-slightly in the light, with a marble in the other hand.

With each scene a different expression. Naminé would exemplify carefully her companion in her sketches, until she realized that she wasn't drawing his words anymore- just his face.

Inexplicably, she began to enjoy his company more. And…

Her heartbeat quickened, or something like that.

But strangely, he seemed to be more flustered in her presence as well.

Was it…?

Naminé sat closer to Roxas that day. Or maybe it was the other way around- who could tell?

"Ne, Roxas… what's the prettiest word you can think of, right now?"

"Uh, I'd have to say…"

A long pause. Naminé looked up. "… say what?"

With a blush, Roxas looked down. A different expression, which spoke thousands of words, as he spoke instead just one- "Naminé."

Schoolgirlishly, she drew Roxas again… with his blush, and big goofy hearts surrounding him.


End file.
